


First Time

by swordstrider



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Ambiguous Universe, Asexual Dave Strider, Dave Strider POV, Dom/Top John, Explicit Consent, First Time, Kissing, M/M, One-Shot, Second Person, Sub/Bottom Dave, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23891170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordstrider/pseuds/swordstrider
Summary: John and Dave have their first intimate time in bed together, and John discovers that Dave's interests really only fall within the realm of gentle and slow.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 41





	First Time

DAVE: (hhhey)  
DAVE: (um)  
DAVE: (would you)

Blushing, you grind to a halt in the middle of your words. You've… never really done this before - any of this at all. John is gently kissing into your neck, and it feels nice, making you want to get a little more personal with him. But how do you phrase it? How are you supposed to communicate that you want to explore with him, yet not too much at the same time? Stuttering is already becoming a problem for you, so there's no way you could possibly form proper words regarding this. Fuck.

DAVE: (want)  
DAVE: (to)  
JOHN: (mm.)  
JOHN: (are you asking me if i would like to have sex with you?)

Christ, it feels so… so awkward. That's the only way you can describe this rather indescribable, crushing emotion. You're not even certain of how you should respond to him.

DAVE: (er)  
DAVE: (no)  
DAVE: (…yes??)  
DAVE: (i)  
DAVE: (i dont know)  
DAVE: (its)  
DAVE: (this isnt something ive done before and)  
DAVE: (fuck)

John promptly detaches himself from your neck, gazing into your eyes with sincerity and gripping your shoulders.

JOHN: (hey, hey, calm down.)  
JOHN: (it's ok, dave.)  
JOHN: (how about this.)  
JOHN: (we can take things slow and figure it all out as we go along.)  
JOHN: (everything will be fine.)

One of his hands slides down to yours. He grips it firmly, attempting to reassure you. Admittedly, combined with his soft tone and his gentleness, it puts you at ease. John is really good at this.

JOHN: (do you have condoms on you?)  
JOHN: (if not, i can rummage around for some.)  
JOHN: (we should be safe about this, after all.)

You sort of ease up physically - he's just so silky smooth in attitude with you that you can't help it. At the same time, though, you're having a bit of a controlled crisis about him mentioning condoms.

DAVE: (i)  
DAVE: (i um)  
DAVE: (shit shit shit)  
JOHN: (dave…)  
JOHN: (are you sure you are ok with this?)  
JOHN: (we really don't have to if you don't want to, you know.)  
JOHN: (i'm perfectly happy with just kissing you.)  
DAVE: (no look)  
DAVE: (its like)  
DAVE: (i want to)  
DAVE: (but)

You sharply inhale, and John immediately sweeps into action, one hand still tightly interlocked with yours, the other placed on your cheek. He leans in, pressing his forehead against yours.

JOHN: (just breathe, dave, breathe.)  
JOHN: (take a minute and calm down before you talk to me about this.)  
JOHN: (focus on my voice, my hand holding yours, something.)  
JOHN: (anything to keep you grounded.)  
JOHN: (can you do that for me?)  
DAVE: (yeah)  
DAVE: (i got it)  
DAVE: (your voice sounds nice)  
DAVE: (kind)  
DAVE: (just like your hands)  
JOHN: (hehe, you have an interesting way of describing me.)

A minute or so of him cupping your cheek and massaging it with his thumb passes by, thus making you feel much better. Taking his advice, you breathe in and out, just focusing on him. Soon enough, you manage to find your voice.

DAVE: (i dont really wanna have sex)  
DAVE: (i wanna do things with you but)  
DAVE: (no sex)  
DAVE: (no condoms)  
DAVE: (nothing involving sucking or biting or touching down there)  
JOHN: (ok!)  
JOHN: (that's all fine with me.)  
JOHN: (and since i feel like it would be best,)  
JOHN: (we'll go slow and gentle.)  
JOHN: (would you like me to take the lead?)  
DAVE: (please)  
JOHN: (no problem.)  
JOHN: (clothes on or off?)  
DAVE: (off)  
DAVE: (not the boxers though those stay on)  
JOHN: (mhm!)

John is so quick to agree with you, and you'd be lying if you said that it didn't feel nice. He strips down first, tossing his clothes onto the floor, then proceeds to sweetly help you with your own. Every move he takes is tender - slow, just like he promised. Once you're mostly naked, he guides you into laying back against the bed, topping you in the process. Then, he leans down, starting off by pecking your neck again. You shiver a bit in reaction, and he takes his sweet time with you. Soon, he whispers against your skin, soft and warm.

JOHN: (where would you like me to go next?)  
DAVE: (um)  
DAVE: (could you touch me a lil)  
DAVE: (on my chest)  
DAVE: (mmmaybe my nipples)  
JOHN: (of course.)

Smooching your neck again, he transitions into placing a hand firmly on your chest, sweetly fingering across it. He traces the outlines of your pecs for a bit, and, fuck, it feels really, really good. You let him know by mumbling out a few little noises, especially when he gets really invested in your muscular frame. It's nice to feel like a man and have a man lead you. John keeps his pace steady, and you whimper a little bit, causing him to stall for a moment. However, you manage to choke out that it's okay; that he's doing everything right. You tell him to keep going. To go gentle, slow. He replies by mentioning that he wouldn't dare to do anything more, and you ease as he continues, letting your arms splay across the bed. A sigh escapes from your mouth, and you shiver at every little touch. Soon, he takes some more initiative by lovingly prodding at your nipples, never going too roughly with you. When you implore that he stops touching there, he immediately obeys, and you feel blessed. Smoothly, John's hands course across your softly toned arms, and you can feel tears of comfortability descending from your eyes to your cheeks.

JOHN: (you doing okay, honey?)  
JOHN: (if you ever want to stop, just let me know.)  
DAVE: (im fine)  
DAVE: (just)  
DAVE: (call me more nicknames please)  
JOHN: (you've got it, sweetheart.)  
DAVE: (mmnnh)  
JOHN: (hehe, what even is that noise?)  
DAVE: (nothin)  
DAVE: (aside from bein a product of you i guess)  
JOHN: (hmmm, alright then.)  
JOHN: (anyway, you're very sensitive.)  
JOHN: (like, extremely sensitive.)  
JOHN: (i did not really expect that.)  
JOHN: (this does feel a lot better than sex though, even though i don't know what that really feels like.)  
DAVE: (have i ever told you about how cute you are when you ramble like that)  
JOHN: (you probably have at some point, since you are basically always calling me cute.)  
JOHN: (but anyway, you're pretty, dave.)  
JOHN: (beautiful, even.)

His kisses trail up to your jawline, move right across, go back down again, and end up on your collarbone. You just sigh away, letting him do as he pleases. It's wonderful, and it gets even more wonderful when his firm hands settle on your sides, and his lips attach to your neck yet again. At some point, John settles down, just cuddling up against you and letting his hand rest on your chest again.

JOHN: (you know, this wasn't bad at all for our first time.)  
JOHN: (if you could even call it that, haha.)  
DAVE: (what else would it be)  
JOHN: (ok, you're right.)  
JOHN: (first time it is, then, babe.)

With that, he gives you a final peck, leaving you to drift off to sweet sleep with him.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a sincere dearth of ace Dave content, especially as it relates to JohnDave. I'm here to fill the rather depressing gap.


End file.
